


Hunting John Watson

by daiyu_amaya



Series: Sherlock betrayed [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought John Watson lost his life- but when he came back they were overjoyed…The problem now is that John is split between returning and ruining what Sherlock and James have and his own hatred of himself ; what will Mr. Watson do? Stay in Cardiff or return to B221 Baker Street?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Betraying Sherlock Holmes

He wasn’t really sure how he could deal with the problems that had arisen from telling Sherlock and James that he was alive, dealing with Jeffery and David who thought he might have been using them to fulfill a need to have the former two, having the latter two breaking it off with him.

Well, honestly his life had gone to the hounds. A knock on the door alerted him that the people he invited were there. He opened the door for Sherlock, James however, seemed to be missing.

“I thought it would be easier on you if it wasn’t the both of us and James had something’s to do.” He moved aside for Sherlock and led him into the sitting room; “John?” John looked up at Sherlock who realized that something was very wrong, he had thought because of how early he had come that John might have just woken up because of the messy hair, wrinkled clothes, and bloodshot eyes-but now seeing the sitting room that didn’t quite seem the case.

“Hm?” John sat down and took a deep breath as if to calm himself or maybe steel himself for the question he must surly know was coming; “Did they…leave you?” John huffed; “They thought I was using them, because they looked somewhat similar to you and Moriarty…They ended it with me and yet they still seemed to care...They told me I should go back to London.”

Sherlock wasn’t quite sure what to do for him, but maybe he shouldn’t have come today. “Can you keep living here?” John sighed; “No, I haven’t… The memories.” Taking pity on the man had never been hard for Sherlock, but showing kindness that was the hard part.

He kneeled in front of John; but kept his hands to himself; “Come back to Baker Street.” John bristled; “I…I don’t know.” Sherlock nodded; “Take your time and think about it then, I’ll see you then.” and he made his way out of the rather empty looking apartment.

 

 


End file.
